When Push comes to Shove
by BubbaDude45
Summary: A standard little story, but with X-Men. Boy likes girl, girl dates other guy, Boy gets girl, Happy Ending ensues. Except for a small plot twist, the girl is pregnant due to a bad choice with her previous boyfriend. Rated for violence and Logan's cigars.
1. Chapter I: The Push

**When Push comes to Shove: Chapter I  
>Theme song for the story: Stand, by Rascall Flatts. I recommend you listen while you read.<br>Disclaimer: I own nothing but the custom characters and plotline.**

"Quit wimping out!" Said Jaime, as he walked with Ian out to the bus. "It'd be easier if she lived in the mansion. Then I wouldn't have to go to this stupid high school to see her." Ian said as he walked in front of Jaime. "You still need to at least get out of the friend zone." Jaime pestered. "She's got a boyfriend Multiple." Ian moaned, he preferred to use their mutant names. Multiple picked up the pace to walk beside Ian, "EM, you know as well as I do that having a boyfriend or girlfriend means nothing. That can all change with a single text message or facebook thing." EM just rolled his eyes and kept walking. They got on the bus and rode to school, nothing of any importance happened. Ian did his work quickly, it was far to easy for him. He should have been taking college level classes at the institute. After class he approached her, "Hey Elizabeth!" Catching her attention then quickly dashing to her side he continued, "I was wondering if you'd like to come to the institute this Saturday and watch a movie?" He asked, keeping pace with her. All the while he was going farther and farther from his next class. "Sorry Ian, I'd love to but Josh wants me over to watch some stupid ball game." As she apologized Ian kept the same face on the outside, but inside his heart plummeted. As said Josh approached Ian finished up, "Oh, well I'll see you Monday then." As he walked away he began to slightly spark. "Hey freak!" Josh called as he followed Ian, they shared the next class and to Ian that made it the worst class. "You trying to pull something with my girl?" Ian kept his head down and kept walking. Although the talks Professor Xavier had with the world leaders kept mutants free, unregistered and with the rights of all citizens. Still there were a few humans who hated, a few who resented. Josh was one of those that hated mutants, just because they were different. "Listen up Freak!" Josh said as he shoved Ian into a row of lockers. "You try anything on my girl, I'll beat you to a pulp." Josh glared into Ian's eyes at the beginning of the year when the bullying started he could look down at Ian, now they stood eye to eye. "I'll give you a taste of it to discourage you." Josh spat into Ian's face as he punched him in the stomach. But as soon as his fist touched EM's stomach, it was on. Ian slumped to the floor in a display of weakness, as Josh smirked above him Ian slid through his legs. Ian stood to his feet on the other side and threw a punch into Josh's side, they had five minutes until class. Josh turned and glared at Ian, he threw punch after punch but Ian dodged. After about 12 punches Ian took a few steps back, well out of range and summoned a ball of electricity in his palm. "I don't want to use my powers but if you continue to be physical against me I will. Take your hate somewhere else, not to mutants." Josh stopped and looked back and forth from Ian to the ball and back again. A small crowd had gathered since Josh had shoved Ian into the locker beside the classroom. "I have to get to class." Ian stated as he walked to the door and entered the room with sixteen seconds to spare. In that moment a seed was planted, Josh was one of the most popular teens in the school his opinion was thought of as the correct viewpoint. But on the subject of mutants, the drones began to think for themselves. The rest of the school day went on without a single eventful time, however the bus ride home wasn't as fortunate. "Bobby!" Amara yelled as she began to melt the ice from inside the bus. "Sorry, I can't help that I have the flu!" Iceman rubbed his nose with a tissue as he began reabsorbing the ice. "Iceman," EM spoke up from the behind him, "If you sneeze ice all over the bus again, I'm going to make you run through the institute in only a pink tutu." The rest of the ride was spent with Iceman cowering in his seat, afraid of his own nose. When they got to the institute, everyone unloaded and walked inside. EM didn't stop and talk to anyone he made a beeline straight for the garage. "Wolverine, I need a word.' EM said as he opened the door and saw the clawed mutant working on his motorcycle. "You can call me Logan, bub." Wolverine, said as he rose to his feet and wiped his hands on a rag. "You and me in the kitchen, now." Wolverine growled as he passed EM. When the reached the institute's kitchen it cleared out in an instant. Logan pulled a bottle out of his personal, locked, cabinet and cut the top off. Ian grabbed a soda and popped the tab. "What's this problem that's on your mind?" Logan asked as he took a swig from his drink. Ian took a drink from his can and spoke, "It's a double header. There's this guy named Josh who hates mutants, he tried to beat me up again and I'm getting sick of it." Logan snorted and commented, "You're a mutant, a powerful mutant with an offensive ability. It shouldn't be that hard to grasp." "This is where the tricky part comes in, he's the boyfriend of this girl I want to like me. So if I just unload on him." Logan nodded and smiled, "This has nothing to do with the bully does it?" Ian's face fell and he just nodded. "Tell you what, challenge him to a fight after school and make sure she comes. She'll see what kind of man the both of you are and make her decision." Logan and Ian finished their drinks and stood up, "Thanks Logan." Logan clapped his hand on EM's shoulder and said, "Anytime." The next day Ian got up and wrote a note for Josh, it issued a challenge to fight out back by the soccer field at 2:45 pm. The day was spent preparing, by the end of the day everyone knew. When school let out at 2:30 the bleachers began to fill from kids gathering to watch the fight. Between the school's linebacker and a mutant. Almost everyone was there, but Elizabeth missed it. She instead chose to cry herself to nearly the point of throwing up in the girls bathroom. Josh had just broken up with her, she had known him for her entire life. She had loved him since she first set eyes on him. Now he was leaving her for some trash that he thought looked nicer. "Why?" That was the only word that she could get out of her mouth, when her friends found her the calmed her and talked to her. They helped her up and took her home while Ian took Josh down. "Give up Josh, I don't want to hurt you." Josh looked up and glared at Ian, he had been having his butt handed to him. He let out a roar and decided to stand up, back away and then charge Ian. The fact that Ian had superhuman speed and reflexes didn't hurt when Ian darted to the side and tripped the charging linebacker. Josh was defeated, Ian hadn't been touched and Josh was bruised all over his body. "Give up and I won't have to hurt you." Ian stated as he leaned over Josh who was trying to catch a breath. And in that moment, Ian's superhuman speed couldn't save him from the fist of the linebacker smashing squarely into his groin. Ian grunted and fell to the ground on his knees, that was the one rule to the fight. That was the off limits zone in this small war. As Ian was on his knees, Josh stood up and grabbed Ian's hair. He pulled Ian's head towards his knee and he swung his knee forward as hard as he could. Luckily for Ian he missed his nose, unluckily for Ian he hit him in the forehead and right eye. The skin over Ian's forehead split and bled and Ian's eye swelled shut. Josh stood and laugh as Ian collected himself from the ground. "HEY!" Came a voice from the crowd, Jaime walked onto the field and stood between Ian and Josh. "That's cheating!" Jaime looked up at Josh and glared. Jaime was a foot shorter than Josh maybe even more, but he still stood to face the bully. Mutants and humans were standing and protesting, all yelling and booing. Josh looked into the crowd, he was genuinely angry at his fans protesting him breaking the rules. He knew that the mutants would protest but he figured the humans would stand by him. As Ian stood he noticed more mutants getting down from the bleachers and advancing across the field. Ian held out his hand and the line of mutants stopped. He gently shoved Jaime out of the way and looked Josh in the face. "This is for all of those people who stood up and came to the field to help their fellow mutant." Ian had far superior strength to the bully he was facing, he had kept it in check but now he let go of the control he had. With a roar he swung his fist and hit Josh in the stomach. Josh was sent flying back about five feet and he hit the ground, as he got to his hands and knees Ian kicked him in the side. "Quit bullying mutants! And leave me alone!" As EM yelled he raised his hand and created a large ball of electricity, true fear swept over Josh as he lay on his back and stared at the growing ball of lightning. As EM loosed the lightning as a bolt Josh closed his eyes and prepared to wake up in the hospital. After about twenty seconds the linebacker opened his eyes and saw a smoking crater beside his head. "Next time I won't miss." EM threatened as he walked away, the mutants that lived at the Xavier Institute followed him. Later that night, Josh walked to Elizabeth's house, he was breaking up with her but he wasn't a jerk to non-mutants. "Beth, I'm sorry for just dropping it on you like that but I had to." Elizabeth just had teary eyes, "Is it because she's beautiful or because she'll give up her pride and morals for the first handsome guy?" Josh was stunned, he had been called out. Honestly he didn't care for Elizabeth at all anymore. "Did I not love you enough? Or as much as you think she could?" Josh was dumbfounded, and genuinely startled at her next move. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him as deeply as she could. And that was the last thing she remembered.

Tell me what you think! I have never gotten a review in 5 years of writing.


	2. Chapter II: The Edge of the Canyon

**When Push comes to Shove: Chapter II**

**Theme Song: Stand by Rascall Flatts. I recommend you listen to it while you read.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the custom characters and plotline.**_

"I don't care, my decision is final." With that Josh walked away, he didn't say another word to her. Despite what she did in a desperate, yet failed, attempt to save her relationship. She had compromised, she had given in when she knew she shouldn't have. She felt like a piece of her heart was just ripped out, she couldn't take it any longer. She fell to her knees and cried, right in the middle of the hallway in front of everyone. Ian quickly walked to her side and knelt beside her. "Beth, what's the matter?" He looked down at her with a mixture of worry and concern. She tried to speak, but no words came out. Ian helped her stand up and wrapped his arms around her. He then whispered into her ear, "It's okay, I'll always be here for you." As he whispered he led her away from the crowd of onlookers. "Ian, what would you do if you had a friend who made a mistake? Not a small mistake like accidentally insulting someone, a mistake that would change their whole life." She managed to blurt out between the sobs. Ian thought for a moment as he walked her to the buses outside. "I know exactly what I'd do," He said as he sat down with her on a bench outside the school, "I'd be there for them. No matter what they needed, or what they were going through. I'd try to help them in pretty much any way that's possible." A hint of a smile crept onto Elizabeth's face after he finished. She had hoped for that even though she thought it unrealistic, in fact that answer was more than she hoped for. "What mistake did you make?" He questioned, "I can tell by your expression that it wasn't your friend or a person you know." Beth's face fell and she looked away. Could she tell him? She hadn't even told her parents, she knew they'd be furious. She knew that she could trust him, they'd been friends for a long time. Could he keep her secret? She knew he was a master of secrecy, he'd kept his identity as a mutant hidden until the mutant registration act was overthrown. Fifteen years of his life he had kept secrets that would tear any normal person's brain in two. Yes, she could trust him, she always had. "I'll tell you at the institute, I don't feel comfortable talking about it here." Ian was surprised, she had never mentioned any desire to come to the institute without an invitation before. "Um, okay. If your sure you want to go there, we could go and get a coffee or something instead." He knew she liked mutants, but the stuff at the institute could get crazy. "What's the problem? Do you have naughty stuff there?" "No! I just thought you might be more comfortable somewhere more familiar." The bus to the institute pulled up and they loaded on, as soon as Jaime saw Ian with a girl he went into tease overdrive. However the girls were a bit nicer, they introduced themselves and had a conversation while Ian endured the ridicule. It wasn't just Jaime teasing him, Multiple's mutant powers allowed for five of him to ridicule him. As they got off the bus and walked to the institute Wolverine was waiting for them at the gate. "Who's this?" He asked as he motioned for the others to go on inside. Elizabeth introduced herself politely, Wolverine returned the pleasantries coldly. "You know your supposed to ask before you bring visitors." He said to Ian who retaliated with, "Your not supposed to have those cigars on campus." "Touché." Logan remarked dryly, then he turned and walked toward the institute. Ian followed, as they reached the institute he led her in a mad dash to his room. They made it in before Jaime and locked the door, as they sat on the bed she told him the story of her breakup. By the time she finally got to what she wanted to tell him she was crying, "I just didn't want him to leave me. I know I shouldn't have done it but I love him so much." She looked into his eyes, she expected to see disgust and disappointment. But instead she saw a look of compassion, he simply held her hand and softly spoke, "Everyone makes mistakes, it doesn't matter whether it's something like that or telling a lie. What matters is how you deal with it, and I will be here to help you do that." He stood up and pulled her up with him. "Thanks for listening to me Ian. I was so afraid to tell anyone." As the left the room Ian began searching for someone, "If you want to, I know of a person you can talk to. He can probably help you a lot more than I could." He led her through winding passageways, up and down stairways until he came to a large, ornate door. Ian knocked and a voice with a slightly British accent answered, "Come in, Ian." As Ian opened the door into Charles Xavier's office Beth whispered, "How did he know-" "Because I can read your mind." Charles answered for Ian, even before the question was asked. Charles simply smiled and rolled out from behind his desk, "Yes that is how I was able to have Logan greet you at the gate. I sensed you were coming as you left the school." As Charles motioned for them to sit down he spoke again, "So I take it you have a problem." Elizabeth nodded slightly, his voice was calming and he was the one person that everyone in this mansion trusted with their lives. "You see I made a big mistake, one that I can't just undo." The three of them talked on throughout the day, at first it was solely about Elizabeth but then it branched out. By the end of the night they had all laughed, there were moments from which they could have all cried. "It's about eight o'clock, how about I take you to get something to eat then take you home." Ian said as he stood up. "Thanks for talking with me professor, it means a lot to me to have someone that listens and doesn't judge." Charles rolled along with them to the front door, "Any time you need to talk, feel free to stop by." Ian grabbed some keys and promised to bring the car back with a full tank. "I had no idea how diverse mutant powers can be." Beth said over their fast-food burgers and fries. "It's crazy isn't it, and some mutants have more than one power." Ian said as he sat with their milkshakes. "So what does EM stand for?" "EM stands for Electro Magnetic." "But I thought you only had electricity powers." Ian took a slurp of milkshake, and leaned back in his chair. "It is about time someone asked about my powers!" Ian then pulled a penny from his pocket and flipped it onto the table. "The first thing I could do was manipulate EM waves, those are the signals that make wireless machines and the internet work. Then I manifested the ability to control electricity, which I think is awesome. And I have mastered my abilities to the extent that I can control the human nervous system." Beth looked at him with an air of disbelief. "It's simple if you think about it. The human body runs on electricity, the brain sends electrical impulses to other parts of the body to make it do things. I simply send my own signals to the body." "No way!" Ian simply grinned as Beth raised her right arm. "How did you do that?" Beth exclaimed, she was stupefied at the abilities these mutants had. Then the penny lifted off the table. Ian had his hand outstretched and he had a look of complete focus on his face, "I also have a small amount of magnetic power, but the power is growing rapidly and I'm getting better at it." Then the penny changed from copper, to bronze, to gold. When the penny was gold it then became smooth, Ian broke a sweat as the gold penny morphed it's form into a golden heart. The gold heart clanged to the table as Ian collapsed into his chair panting. Beth picked it up and gasped, marveling the fact that a penny can be changed into a piece of jewelry. "It's beautiful." She said, as she looked it over. "You can keep it, it's one of a kind pure gold." They finished their food and left the restaurant. When he dropped her off at her house he stood with her on the doorstep for a good five minutes and just talked. "Good night, and thanks for everything." She said as she opened the door, just before walking in she gave him a quick peck on the cheek. He walked back to the car he was nearly vibrating with joy. As soon as he left earshot he yelled, "YES!," he started pumping his fist in the air, "YES! YES! YES! YES!" Creating an EM wave he sent a text to Jaime. It read, "Friend Zone. Avoided!"

The days flew by in a blur, Beth and Ian were growing closer and closer as they spent more time together. Ian's magnetic powers were increasing dramatically, as were his hand to hand fighting skills. Beth and Ian had a few more talks with Professor X, he was becoming the father that Beth had always wished she'd had. Five weeks from the first night she'd come to the mansion Ian got a call at about seven o'clock in the morning. "Hello?" He asked as he ate his waffle, "May I ask who's calling?" "This is Elizabeth's father, she's very sick and has asked that you come over." The voice over the phone said. "Right away sir, I'll be over as soon as I can." He hung up his cell-phone and called out, "Professor! Tell the school I'm sick, I have to take care of something urgent." He ran to the garage as fast as he could, he opened the garage door by EM wave. "Sorry Logan." Ian mumbled as he hopped onto the indestructible man's motorcycle. He jump started it with a small jolt of electricity to the starter, and went roaring down the driveway and out the gate. As he pulled into her driveway he parked the bike and ran for the door. He jammed the doorbell about fifty thousand times, and prepared for the worst. "Ian?" A middle aged man came to the door and questioned. "Yes sir." "She's waiting upstairs, and if you try any funny business." The man threatened. "Believe me sir, that is not on my mind in the slightest." As Ian entered the door and started up the stairs her father called after him, "I knew that much. I was talking about you being a mutant." "Yes sir, no powers in this house." "Exactly." Ian reached the top of stairs and knocked on her bedroom door. "Come in." Called out a weak voice from inside. Ian opened the door and nodded to a woman that was sitting on the end of the bed. "Hey Beth, how's it going?" Elizabeth glared at him, then she threw up into a trashcan. The woman got up and left the room, unable to stay around her daughter who was so sick and be unable to help. "What I wouldn't give for some water to wash my face." Beth said as Ian sat beside her. "What's the matter Elizabeth? If you were just sick you wouldn't have called for me." He grabbed her hand and tried to reassure her, but to no avail. "I have never felt this sick in my life, what's happening to me?" She said as she began to cry. Ian wrapped an arm around her and whispered into her ear, "I don't know but I will be right here beside you through it all." And for awhile he just sat with her in the silence, then he heard what sounded like running water. As he looked up he saw a long trail of water coming for them. He was beyond puzzled at the sight. Then suddenly the water rose from the carpet into a pillar and bridged toward her face. "I think I have an inkling of what's going on."

**Thank you all for reading my stories! Maybe I'll get some reviews on this chapter. PLEASE vote on my poll, that poll will determine how often I update the story.**


	3. Chapter III: The Shove

**Chapter III: The Shove**

**Theme Song: Stand by Rascall Flatts. (I Recommend you listen while reading.)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the custom characters and plotline.**

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?", yelled her father, as he entered the room. The water fell to the floor in a puddle. "Back away from her!," he commanded as Ian got up and shifted his focus to him. "I haven't done anything! She's just manifesting her ability." Beth tried to call out to her father, but she could do nothing, but cry. "You did this to her! You turned her into a monster!" he shouted as her mother came running up the stairs. As she reached her husband she shrieked; she could see the 9mm tucked in his jeans. "I didn't do it! It's impossible to pass the X-gene from one person to another." "YOU ARE LYING!" Her father shouted as he pulled the pistol and leveled it at Ian's head. "Don't shoot him, Daddy! Please don't shoot him!" screamed Beth, as she tried to stand up. "SHUT UP AND LAY DOWN!" he yelled, never looking away from Ian. As Beth sat down, in horror and shock. Ian got mad, he knew that people reacted like this. But her own father was shouting at her in a fit of rage. Mr. Threep stared at Ian, his face sweating and his brow bent in rage. He continued to stare and his hand shook, his gun darted away from Ian and directly to Beth. "You, you're no daughter of mine; you're a monster!" Ian's hand's clenched to fists and his fists began to crackle and spark. "You're dead to me!" As those words flew from her father's lips; he spun and fired off three rounds at Ian. Then it was as if Ian was no longer in control of his body; he felt a surge of energy like never before. His field of vision went white; when it came back he saw two astonished faces before him and a face full of sorrow to his side. The bullets were still spinning, albeit slower, about thirteen inches from his face. His mind went to a darker place, he had been shot at with the intent to kill. The bullets began to rotate, slowly turning to her father. The bullets edged slowly toward Mr. Threep, they were about thirteen inches from his rapidly retreating face. They got within a foot of him when a voice shouted through the sobs. "NO! Don't kill my dady, please not my daddy." His mind shot back to the present, away from the part bent on revenge and survival. The bullets fell to the ground and Ian refocused his energy to electrifying his hands, if anything else went wrong he would attack the mind. Her father put his finger on the trigger again, then removed it and placed the safety on the gun. "Go. Take her away and never return." her father said as he stepped away from the doorway with his head hung low. As a look of defeat fell on his face, her mother sobbed and shrieked for her baby as Ian nodded and walked to Beth. Beth was so shocked that she just stared with tears in her eyes, "Daddy?" She choked out before he held up his hand to stop her. "I will not be the father of a monster. We'll pack your things, if you haven't come for them in three days we'll throw them away." Ian calmed himself and stopped the sparking coming from his fists as he helped Beth stand. Ian walked her to the door downstairs and waited as she said a tearful goodbye to her mother. "I'll be back after she gets settled in." Ian snarled as he glared over his shoulder. He could've phrased it so that it didn't sound like a threat, but after that it might as well have been. As they walked to Logan's motorcycle Ian winced, he'd forgotten to put down the kickstand. The entire left side of the clawed mutant's bike was scratched up badly. After righting the bike, Ian set Beth on the bike close to the front then got on behind her. He reached his arms around her and managed to get the bike back to the institute. As he parked the bike in the garage he called out, "Help! Somebody, Help!" Professor Xavier had already sensed their distress and Storm and Rogue were already on their way when Ian called. Ian had picked Beth up and started down the hallway toward the den when they intercepted him. "Rogue, clear the table, Ian set her on the couch." Storm ordered as they entered the living room. Ian laid her down and stepped back. Jean then arrived with a bowl and some medicine, as they started on her Ian prepared for the worst when some expletives were hurled from the garage. Wolverine cut clean through the door and charged into the den. "Now Wolverine, I can explain." said Ian. "I have poured my soul into that bike for the last twenty years. And in an hour a seventeen year old, destroys an entire side of it." growled Wolverine. Ian backed away slowly, preparing to fight. Luckily Professor Xavier rolled up as soon as the claws came out, "Logan, Ian will fix your bike as soon as we have taken care of Elizabeth." Charles rolled up and began looking over her, "I've never seen a mutant ability have negative affects when triggered. Something is going on, something much different than what we usually see." Charles then put his hands on her head and closed his eyes, what he felt and what he had expected were completely different. He was so startled by what he sensed that he nearly jumped. He quickly came out and his voice wavered slightly as he spoke, "Storm, will you please come with me?" As they left and Logan went back to the garage Ian knelt beside Elizabeth. "Will she be okay?" he asked Jean, who tentatively replied, "I don't know, at this point I just don't know." Meanwhile Professor X told Storm what he now knew and what was causing Elizabeth's sickness. "Charles, you can't be serious." The Professor just nodded, "I need your input on this, should we tell them or let them find out on their own?" They sat in silence, thinking about this new discovery. "They should find out on their own. If they don't find out in another week, we should let them know." Storm decided. "Since we are agreed, we shall make it so." As they re-entered the room, Ian was carrying Elizabeth up to Rouge's room. "Professor, me and Piotr need to go get her things. We'll be back in about seventeen minutes." After Ian set her down in the spare bed he and Piotr got in Piotr's pickup and headed toward her house. "Colossus, you may want to metal up. Her dad's trigger happy." Piotr nodded as they pulled into the walked to the door, he knocked then the metal in the doorknob and lock oozed out and made a ball on the porch. As he pushed open the door her father waited with a shotgun, "The stuff's in those boxes, take it and go." Ian lifted a box as Piotr's tissues and organs turned metal. The now much larger colossus took three of the remaining boxes then walked to the car. "Show off!" shouted Ian as he struggled under the weight of his second box. Piotr smirked as he placed the boxes in the back and returned for the last three boxes; as he secured the boxes in the back of the truck Ian replaced the doorknob and lock. Beth's mother came to the door as Ian turned to leave, she was clutching a small, blue teddy bear. Through tears she warbled out, "Tell my baby, that I love her." Ian nodded and walked to the car. As Piotr drove him back through the town he spoke, "Colossus, have you ever seen a family treat one of their own that way?" Piotr gripped the wheel tightly, thought for a moment then replied. "Like that, nyet. But I have seen much worse." Images flew through his mind of mothers and fathers turning in their children. The faces of the children as they were taken away, and sent off to die or worse. He was one of the luckiest ones, his parents lied for their entire lives to keep him and his younger brother secret. That was, until the day of the festival his family hosted; someone had set their barn on fire. He was then forced to use his abilities to save the livestock and few people still inside. Professor Xavier had shown up just as people began to bring out phones to report him and taken him to the mansion for safety. He was the first to be trained at the mansion and he helped build the underground compound. His thoughts were shattered when Ian's voice rang out, "COLOSSUS! You just ran a third red light! What's going on?" Piotr shook his head and apologized, amazingly they managed to get home without further incident. As they pulled into the front gate they recruited Logan, who was smoking one of his cigars, to carry boxes inside. As they carried the boxes to the room Beth was sharing with Rogue, they passed the said mutant trying to leave sneakily. "Is someone sneaking off to see Gambit?" EM teased. He wasn't trying to be rude, Gambit was a good friend of his. He just enjoyed poking fun at the easily angered southern girl. "Back off twerp, I'm running an errand for your girlfriend!" she shouted as she stormed away. Ian chuckled as they began unpacking boxes. "Why'd they have to pack everything she owned into these boxes?" Wolverine complained, as he placed his fiftieth shirt in the closet. "They didn't pack everything," Ian said, "her mother kept an old teddy bear of hers." They continued unpacking until they got to the final box, none of the powerful mutants could summon up the courage to open it. "You're immortal, you open it Wolverine." Piotr suggested. "Yeah, so I can be scarred for all eternity. She's your girlfriend, you get to open it." Ian held his hands up and backed away, "That's just cruel and unusual punishment for messing up your bike." The men backed away from the box and looked at each other, it was a standoff. When Jean helped Beth into the room five minutes later their eyes were still darting between each other and the box. "You big babies! We'll unpack the box, while you go clean up the bathroom." In unison their heads fell and they trudged towards what horrors certainly awaited them. Normally there would have been grumbling and death threats, but not a single one of them wished to live their life believing they were a six-year-old girl. It was about three hours later when they emerged, totally defeated. "How did she do it? We had cows twice her size that couldn't make that mess in three years time." Colossus moaned, as they walked to the laundry room. The clothes they had worn might never be wearable again, not to mention the three of them stank to high heaven with vomit-stench. After a greatly needed shower he went to see Beth. She was sitting in the kitchen with some of the other girls, talking and laughing when he found her. A smile crept onto his face and he couldn't bring himself to interrupt them, for the first time all day she looked happy. However, he soon found out that looks can be deceiving, when she saw him she excused herself and walked over to him. Beth led him out of hearing range and a look of heavy concern fell over her face, for a second she looked as if she could cry. Ian did all he knew to do, he wrapped his arms around her and tried to reassure her with words. Beth looked up at him and her voice barely managed to croak out, "Ian." she stepped back and gathered herself, "I'm pregnant."

**DUN-DUN-DUN!**

**Anyways, not that big a shocker to the more astute of you. The description itself included that ending. I thought I could add in some back-story on a supporting character in the cast. It may prove to be important to the story, because in Soviet Russia…**

**No! Seriously, I kid the Russians. I love their culture and appreciate their donations to this world.**

**Again, I'm so sorry about the late updating, I got caught up in Thanksgiving and then our router fried in a storm. Sounds made up for writer's block but it's not, I swear. And Chapter 4 is in production as you read.**

**Shout outs:**

**, Thank you for alerting me to the fact that I was forgetting to paragraph it. The first two chapters were written during a late night, mountain dew fueled, idea rush. I'll go back and edit them when I get the chance. Also thanks for the time to read and actually review the story.**

**Everyone Else: Thank you for reading, I enjoy feedback but It's not necessary for me to continue writing on this story. Unlike my other story: ZDay | Which does need your custom characters, so please sumbit your characters in a review on that story. There is a form on my profile that you need to fill out to do so.**


	4. Chapter IV: The Long Way Down Part I

**When Push comes to Shove: Chapter IV**

**Theme Song: Stand by Rascall Flatts, I recommend you listen while reading.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the custom characters and plotline.**

He kept his emotions well hidden, years of hiding had taught him how to do that. It was devastating, and yet it confirmed the nagging fear he'd harbored since the day she first came to the mansion. He pushed his thoughts aside and said what needed to be said, "I will be here for you, like I said I would. And will be here for the baby, he needs someone to look out for him." He said as he looked into her eyes. "I will always protect and care for you both. But now I have to go and help Logan with his bike." He managed to get out without conveying any emotion, then he turned and left. As he walked to the garage it started to rain, a fitting touch he thought to himself. As he expected, Wolverine was buffing out scratches on his bike. "Finally come to help?" "And think, mostly think." Logan got up-to-date on the situation just as they finished up. "You know what the options are, keep the baby or give it up for adoption." "I definitely want to keep him, I just needed some input on how to deal with this. I made a promise and I'm going to keep it. I always wanted a family, but if it wasn't my child. Would it really be my family?" Ian looked to his elder for advice. Wolverine might not have any PhDs but he was far from stupid. "I think a family isn't the blood that runs through peoples veins, but whether or not they care for each other." Ian talked a little longer with the crazy Canadian before deciding to take a walk through town.

He walked through the mansion like a thief, avoiding everyone. He felt emotions well up inside him, so many that he had suppressed over the years. Mammoth amounts of pain and fear were mixed in with sorrow and rage, all of which had been hidden under a thick shell. But now the shell was cracking and he could feel the energy building up inside of him. All the pain and sorrow had made him stronger, the fear and rage had given him a power over the years. Not just as energy that fueled his powers, but as an energy that fortified his mind and strengthened his will. He walked through the front door and continued on through the front gate. The rain continued to come down, and thunder rolled across the sky. He headed for downtown, nobody cared who was down there nobody cared if some buildings got demolished. Thoughts dashed through his head, it was like a war inside his brain. Part of him wanted to rage and destroy everything, then go and kill Josh. The other half of him wanted just go and be there for her, forgive and forget. But currently the raging part of him wanted control. He walked the streets, deep in thought he walked until he came to the part of the city scheduled for demolition. He entered one of the larger buildings, about twelve stories tall, he walked through what once was beautiful but was now scarred and tainted by the world. He smiled as he thought of what this place might have been like. He quickly found the elevator and used his mutation to lift the device. The part of him that wanted to destroy Josh, then her, then both of their families was growing stronger and darker. The part of him that wanted to forgive and forget was slowly becoming more violent. He stepped off the elevator when it reached the roof. The storm had worsened and lightning was frequent now. He raised his hand into the air, and summoned the electricity generated in the clouds. He'd sucked electricity from batteries and other electronics before, but being struck by lightning would test his abilities to the limit. He cleared his mind, calmed himself and waited in peace. Then his bolt came, it rushed into his body and filled it with sensations never even dreamed of. His entire body began to crackle and glow, feelings of unbearable pain mingled with unimaginable feelings of comfort and ecstasy. The feeling was power, undiluted, unfiltered power. To the observer it appeared he was having a spasm, except that his movements were fluid. He was channeling the energy, keeping the deadly force away from his vital organs. He built the lightning up in his arm, then loosed it back into the sky. Although the pain he felt was in his heart, a new pain began to creep into his chest. He walked back to the elevator shaft and summoned the elevator. He had kept the lightning away from his heart and other vital organs. He stopped it at the sixth floor and stumbled out onto the floor. As he fell to the floor he clutched his chest, a burning sensation filled his chest and extremities. He let out a cry of agony as his entire body let out the most powerful electricity it ever had; every inch of his skin let out thousands of volts. He fell through what once were all the floors above the ground except for the roof. It was like the tossing of a coin, not because the outcome dictated what was to happen. But because in the brief time it's in the air you know what you're hoping for. By some miracle, he landed on a sheet of plywood that was at the perfect angle to deflect and roll him almost without harm. He walked into the lobby and lifted the ancient guestbook from the case. He wrote simply, "Ian Matthews, Age 17. Sorry about the mess." He walked for the mansion, passing a familiar face. "Hey, Joe." Ian called as he quickened his pace. The heavily intoxicated man just nodded, and threw his arm into the air.

When the mansion came into sight he broke into a sprint, he cleared the gate in one, mutant enhanced, bound. He rushed through the front door, past the stairs and made a beeline for the dining room. She was alone, sitting in front of an empty bowl with teary eyes. He rushed up to her, wrapped her in his arms and kissed her. He knew people might be watching, he knew what people would think if they saw it and he didn't care. What mattered now was conveying to her what he knew his words and pried could not allow him to. He held her close and looked down into her eyes. She knew his decision, so she presented him with a new one. "Now what?" "We confront him. You can do the talking, I'll be, umm, moral support." They split their paths at the top of the stairs, after a hasty goodnight Ian realized his room was three floors down. He tore down the stairs and snuck into his room, as he opened the door to his room the sunlight filled his window and his eyes. "Crap." He stumbled around blindly and managed to get into his bed. After an hour and a half of tossing and turning he opted for energy drinks instead of sleep. They got ready to go when they were approached by a horde of people. "Jaime, I know you want to come but we have to do this alone. It's our battle to fight and you don't wanna be a part of it." "But as soon as you get back, we go get a pizza. Guys only, we need to have a man talk." The Jaime army said simultaneously. Ian looked to Elizabeth, "Can I leave you two alone at the mansion for a couple of hours?" Beth laughed, "I won't burn down the mansion if that's what you're asking." Ian handed Beth the keys to Piotr's truck, "Go ahead and get it started. I have one more thing to do." As soon as Beth left Ian slipped a small pouch to Jaime. "Go to the third men's shower room. In exactly forty-seven seconds Lance's water will undergo some temperature fluctuations. Sprinkle that powder in his underpants and between his shoulder blades on the shirt." Then they both made a mad dash to their positions. Ian had to fluctuate the water manually, any use of powers could be tracked by Professor Xavier. They executed the plan perfectly, Jaime was undetected while Lance was struggling to regain control of his water. They met where they began their mission and Jaime returned the pouch. Then Ian turned and got in Piotr's car with Beth and drove away, leaving none the wiser.

"You ready?" Beth asked as Josh's house came into view. Ian took a deep breath and replied calmly, "I'm ready if you are." Beth smiled as they came to a stop, they walked side by side up to the front door. Beth rang the doorbell, then when she reached for Ian's hand she found him missing. When Josh opened the door she got nervous. "What do you want?" He asked rudely as he looked out. "I need to talk to you, it's important." Josh slammed the door behind him and walked out towards her. He motioned to a bench near some flowers his mother had planted. "Josh, I know you don't want to be with me, and I don't want to be with you. This isn't about me or you it's about someone else, someone very close to the both of us." Josh looked her up and down, he was good at reading people. It gave him an advantage on the field. "Josh, do you remember that night?" "Of course." "I'm pregnant, you have a son or daughter." Now, it's important to note that the bench they were sitting on was about three feet from the overhang of the roof. "What did you say?" Josh stood up and backed away, he was a mixture of fear and rage. "I said I'm pregnant with your son or daughter." Beth got up, she didn't step towards him but she didn't step back either. "I want it gone." He said as the fear and rage spewed forth. "I want it aborted, or I want you to kill it after it's born. I want no word or evidence that the child's mine. I don't ever want that thing to see the light of day." From the time he said the first word, she began to cry. But now she was sobbing, she knew he didn't want a child but this was too much. Josh was ready to go one step farther, "I'll end this problem right here!" He reached into the vegetation and produced a metal pipe. Beth got behind the bench and began to scream. "Nobody's home!" He took one step forward, and Ian leaped from the overhang. He kicked off from Josh's shoulders and flipped. "Take one more step, see what happens." Ian said as he stood in the middle. With a shout of fury Josh stood, raised the pipe and swung down. Ian grabbed the pipe as it came down, and crushed it in his fist. "Big mistake." Ian punched Josh in the chest with all his strength, "Run! Get back to the truck!" Ian shouted. As Josh's ribs cracked under his fist, Beth managed to get to the truck. Josh managed to shrug it off and swing again, something Ian didn't expect. He smashed the pipe down hard across Ian's shoulder blades. Ian hit the ground and rolled. He looked his opponent in the eye, "My turn!" Ian put both his hands in front of him and loosed electricity from his hands. Josh hit the ground, screaming as it burned his flesh. Ian stopped the flow of electricity and let Josh rest for a second. "Come near us again and you may not live to tell the tale." However Josh wasn't beaten so easily, he pretended to flicker in and out of consciousness. When Ian reached him Josh swung the metal pipe into the side of Ian's knee. As Ian hit the ground Josh was on him, punching his face and chest. Ian had enough and rolled onto Josh, punching and electrocuting him. After about three more cycles of this Ian managed to get away and stand up. Wiping the blood from his mouth he said, "Since you threatened my girlfriend and my child, I cannot let you off the hook so easily. And given the fact that you pride your self on being athletic, why not take that gift from you to teach you a lesson?" Ian then stretched his hand towards Josh's body. He put a barrier on the electrical impulses in his legs. "You won't be able to move them for a month." He said coldly as he picked up Josh and carried him inside. He set him at the bottom of the stairs and turned to leave. "People will think it's a miracle in thirty days." With that, Ian shut and locked the doors. He ran to Piotr's truck, got in and left.

**Super sorry about the wait, I had holidays then a birthday then school and I got overwhelmed. **

**Notice the romance stuff up there, writing that stuff kills a little piece of me every time. This is the last chapter with romance for a long time.**

**The next chapter will not feature much by the way of character development with familiar faces. So, get ready for that!**

**Thanks to all of my readers and reviewers!**


	5. Chapter V: Guy's Night

When Push Comes to Shove: Chapter V

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the custom characters and storyline

"That was unacceptable!" Professor Xavier yelled, he and Ian were alone in his office. "Self defense is a God-given right." "What you did was not about self defense, it was about revenge. When the fight started you were defending yourself and Elizabeth. Then it was about revenge, revenge and hate. You let your anger get the best of you, I thought I had taught you better than that." "It was within reason, he tried to kill an unborn child and he constantly attacked mutants at school." Ian argued back. "Permanently paralyzing someone is beyond reason. Who gave you the right to decide whether or not he should use his legs?" "It's not permanent, it'll wear off in about a month. I wouldn't have enough power to keep it going permanently if I was hooked a power plant." Professor thought for a moment. "Your punishment will be as follows," He said, "You are to be leader of a new team." Ian was dumbfounded, "Pardon me?" "As leader, you will be responsible for the lives and wellbeing of every member of your team. And for the success of your missions." "Thank you, I won't let you down." "Now go enjoy yourself, but know you're on probation for your actions." "Yes sir, no powers except during emergencies and training." Ian said as he walked away.

"Let's go!" Ian shouted as Jaime slid to halt ahead of him, "Who's coming?" "Me and you, Lance, Kurt, Gambit and Scott." Jaime said as they headed for the garage. "Why are we bringing Mr. Buzzkill?" Ian asked quietly as they saw Cyclops waiting by the van. "Apparently he thinks it's too risky to have 'impressionable' youth alone with Gambit for a couple hours." "Aw well, we'll just have to make the best of it." Ian grumbled, as they neared Scott. "Y'all ready?" Gambit asked as he leaned his head out to see the teens. "Aye aye, sir!" Jaime said as he helped himself into the vehicle. "I know what you idiots did." Lance said as he slugged Ian on the shoulder. "I was scratching myself like a caveman every time Kitty looked away. My date was almost trashed." Kurt laughed as he materialized in the car. "You guys are just asking for trouble, one day they'll catch you." Jaime shrugged, "If they wanted to they'd have caught us already." "Good point." Kurt said as he fastened his seatbelt. A quick wave to Logan, who opened the garage door, and they were off! "So, we going for pizza or steak? Cause ol' Remy found a real nice place to have him a steak." "Steak!" Was the resounding call from Kurt and Jaime. Ian disagreed and Scott gave Remy what would surely have been a death glare, "We are not going there. We have three underage mutants in the back seat." Remy just smiled as they pulled into a pub, "Could anybody eat a burger?" Before Scott could object Kurt had them inside. Around fifteen minutes later they were throwing darts and shooting pool. "You know," Jaime said, "This is probably more fun because we're not drunk off our wagons." "Like him." Kurt added gesturing to Scott with his tail. Mr. Buzzkill was sobbing over at the bar over some non-existent dog, "Mr. Fluffy was so young!" Gambit shook his head in pity and disbelief, "Monsieur, you have never owned a dog." "You non-believer! Be gone with you, before I raise my axe to strike you down." After that outburst they carried him to the van and took the keys back inside with them. "Alright then," Lance said as they all sat to the table, "Spill the beans, Matthews." Ian stared at Lance then his eyes shifted to the others. "Doesn't leave the guy council?" With a unanimous "Aye" he began his tale. "So we went over to Josh's house, to talk to him about, … stuff. As soon as she knocked on the door I climbed onto the overhang and got into position. As expected, he didn't take the news well. But he took it so horribly that he tried to beat her with a steel pipe." At that Gambit slammed his fist on the table, "Sacre Bleu! Dat boy deserve a nother whoopin'!" "I know, but I stepped in just in time. I jumped off the roof and back-flipped off of his shoulders. I gave her Piotr's keys and told her to run to the car. He got up and swung that pipe at me but I wouldn't let him get the satisfaction. I electrified the pipe and floored him, but when I turned around he hit me with the pipe. I let him swing again and I caught the pipe," He then demonstrated by grabbing a dart from the air, "And crushed it in my fist." Choosing not to crush the dart he tossed it back to the thrower. "Then it went to fist-cuffs and I shocked him and put a block up so he couldn't move his legs." Ian then sat back with a smug grin.

"I can best that" Kurt said, "It vas a vhile ago, about three veeks. I was on a scouting mission near the border of Turkistan. I was told not to engage but when I saw the Turkistanians dragging avay the women from the town I had to intervene. I bought two knives and started my attack, I 'ported in one of the armed cars of the convoy and stabbed the driver and the passenger. Then I 'ported to the car following the transport and did the same thing. But I teleported under the transport and hitched a ride into the heart of their camp. When they unloaded the women I followed in the shadows until I saw where they would be held. Then I 'ported in and barricaded the door, when I 'ported out I vent looking for weapons." Kurt stopped for a drink, building excitement and suspense in his audience. "They vere packing heat, old Stark-Industries missiles. I needed to destroy those and get those girls out of there. So I teleported the women out one-by-one, but when I came to get the last girl the Turkistanians had burst through the door. They had the girl so I dropped my knives, a terrorist came and took my knives then they all pointed their guns at me. I teleported behind the man holding the girl and put my spike to his throat." As he said the last part the triangle at the end of his tail rose from under the table and lunged at Jaime. "He vas so scared he dropped his gun! I told him to release the girl and give me my knives back. The aimed for me so I teleported again, this time I made sure they could see appear from the smoke cloud. I said to them, 'You have angered me! I am a servant of the Gods and now shall begin your repentance!'" Lance stopped him there, "Let me get this straight, you went on a secret mission to Turkistan." "Yes." "And saved a truckload of innocent women, some of whom were with child." "Yes." "And then managed to convince the terrorist cell that you were some sort of demon." "Yes." "Does anyone else have a problem believing this?" He asked as he looked around the table. "Shut up and let him finish." Jaime said, completely enthralled in Kurt's fanciful tale. "As I was saying," Kurt went on, "So they believed my act and they bowed down to me. I teleported the last women away and reappeared in front of them. I said, 'You will now suffer for your acts of sin!' And I went to the weapons. I found everything that would explode and teleported it to the command center. The main terrorist leader was there, and he vas just getting the reports that I had released those poor, innocent mothers from his imprisonment. When I appeared with the veapons he vas waiting with his sword drawn. He gave me back my knives and challenged me to a duel, he vas a skilled swordsman but he was no match for my prowess." Kurt leaped into the air and demonstrated some maneuvers with a pair of spoons. "But he cheated and pulled out his pistol!" Jaime gasped in shock then immediately put his hands over his mouth. "I was shot in the shoulder and couldn't fight. But I could crawl along the ground towards the explosives, and that's vhat I did! He followed me with his sword pointed at my chest, claiming how he vould carve out my heart! But I vouldn't give him the satisfaction, as he rose his sword over his head I pulled the pin on a grenade! As I teleported avay the base exploded into a massive fireball!" Except for Jaime the table shot him a look that conveyed their message. After about three seconds Ian spoke, "Seriously! You expect us to believe that?" Kurt merely closed his eyes and pulled his shirt back, revealing a small scar on his shoulder. The entire table burst into an uproar that was only silenced when the overheard someone say, "Who's that guy pukin' out of that sunroof?" The group face-palmed in unison and got up to leave. "You boys come on back now, ya hear?" They waved goodbye to the barman and went outside.

By the time they had returned home, they had been forced to stop every three miles for Cyclops to puke. "Mr. Fluffles! I will remember you!" He screamed as they carried him inside. "Dude," Lance said, "You're talking about a different, non-existent, dog than from before." "Ye of little faith! I'm a level nine-thousand!" They just shook their heads and carried him to the room he shared with his wife. "Jean! Open the door, your boyfriend's drunk off his wagon." Jaime said as one of him knocked on the door, three more of him were cleaning up barf on the stairwell. Jean sighed and opened the door, "Bring me a bucket." She commanded with a groan. As they carried the laser-eyed mutant to his bed he continued to scream about his, "Mr. Fluffywinkles!" Jean gave a stern glance at the three adolescents who simultaneously blurted out, "It was Gambit what done it!"

I know this isn't what most of you wanted, and I know it's super late. But I really wanted to write something humorous before getting into my element. The next chapter will be titled: Recruitment. I hope you're ready for that. So sorry about the short, late chapter. I'm not going to lie to you guys though, it's late because I bought Minecraft and Lord of the Rings: Online. They were fun and I forgot about updating do to that. Feel free to speak your mind in the reviews.

ALSO! Font changed, how do you like it? If nothing else, please comment on which font you liked.

Or I can use this one!


	6. Chapte VI: Recruitment

When Push comes to Shove Chapter VI

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the custom characters and plotline.

His face hit the floor, it hit the floor hard. He tried to stand but he couldn't. It towered above him, it screamed in rage and began to beat him. He tried to get away, tried to run, but it was impossible. He turned to fight, one blow to the chest three to the head. It was no use. He was thrown through walls, leaped onto and beaten mercilessly. As he could feel the life draining away from him, he woke up.

"Ian, wake up!" Shouted Jaime, as he burst through the door. Ian got up with a start, "What? What is it?" "The professor says you have to leave in about an hour." Ian's eyes grew wide and he sprung from the bed. "Dude, is that Pooh-Bear?" Jaime asked as he gestured to his friend's shirt. "Hey! What's free is free." Jaime then began to look a little more sullen, "How long are you gonna be gone?" Ian threw the files on his desk into his suitcase. "Dunno, but no more than a month. I promise." He finished throwing his suitcase together and started to walk towards the door, when he noticed Jaime's look. "I'll be back before you notice I'm gone. You have free reign over my stuff while I'm gone." He then crouched down a bit to the 14-year old in the eye. "And I need you to protect Beth while I'm gone. That baby's really fragile, and Beth's only beginning to learn to use her powers." Jaime wiped his misty eyes and nodded his head, "You can count on me." He stated determinedly. "I gotta go say goodbye to her and the baby, you wanna help me with the suitcase?" Ian asked, he and the young boy weren't related in the slightest. But the bond formed between them was stronger than brothers. As they walked down the stairs, Ian said a few goodbyes and then walked to Elizabeth. Who was currently attempting to wash some dishes using only her mutation. "Hey." Ian whispered as he came up behind her. Startled, she lost control of the water and spilled it all over the kitchen. "Don't sneak up on me like that!" She complained as she wrapped her arms around him. "I've gotta go do something for the professor. I'll be gone a couple of weeks, but I'll be able to take your calls. Jaime can look after you two if you'll keep an eye on him." He told her, returning the hug. "It's not fair." She grumbled, "I've only just moved in and got you all to myself." He chuckled a bit and kissed her on the top of her head. He then patted her stomach gently and walked away. He neared the professor's office and waited, he cleared his mind of all thoughts. "Come in." He heard the voice call. It had been 16 seconds before Charles called him in, a new record. "Listen to me," Professor Xavier began, "Not a soul is to know of this team. Your team will never come to the institute, nor will you be seen together when not training or on a mission." "Understood." He replied. "You can not guarantee their safety, but you must be held responsible for their fate." "Understood." "And you are to finish your missions quickly and decisively, no matter how you are to do it." Ian nodded silently, then he spoke, "Why me? There are thousands of others more capable for running a team." Charles turned to him and spoke. "Because you paralyzed that boy temporarily. You could have done it permanently, or you could have killed him. And you would have been justified in doing either. I saw that, although it appears often as a cruel form of brutality your gift is a source of light in this world. You're benevolent nature makes all things you do for the good of others. Even you and they don't realize it yet." "And?" Ian questioned. "Because this team is for reconnaissance and stealth missions. Your gift of temporarily immobilizing people, along with shutting down alarm systems and melting locks; is especially useful in this field of work. That and I know I can trust you." Ian nodded as he turned to leave. "One last thing," Called Xavier, "Will you choose a team name? I need to know what you call yourselves, so that I can write off damages and equipment in my taxes." "I'll talk it over with the team." With that, Ian left. He walked from the hall and into the garage. He said one last goodbye to the crowd of friends waiting for him as he loaded his suitcase in the van. "Don't destroy the mansion before I get back!" He called as he rolled away from the premises.

A few hours later he was about to make his first stop. "Lucas Merryweather. Age, 19." He said to himself as he pulled onto a college campus. He parked his vehicle and found the cafeteria. He walked in and was greeted by a way-yonder-too-happy girl, "Hi! My name's Rebecca! You look new, can I help you find something? Is it your first day?" Ian stared at her and she stopped talking. He focused his mind on what he wanted and she walked away silently. He walked to the nearest table with what appeared to be a sane person and began to ask around for Lucas. "Merryweather? I seen him around, he should be here soon." Ian thanked him and waited, eventually he saw the college student walk through the doors. He let him eat then pulled him aside. "Lucas Merryweather?" He asked, knowing full well who he was talking to. "Who wants to know?" "A person who's putting together a team. A small, well trained team." "You're talking mutant team? As in save the world, all that jazz?" Ian nodded, he pulled Lucas' file from his jacket and handed it to him. "Your gifts would be very useful. We'd be dealing with stealth missions." Lucas eyed him suspiciously, "Shape-shifting isn't easy, and I can't just look at someone and become them. I have to know how they think, how they act, their behavioral patterns and more." "I see." "Bottom line is, although I'm sure it'd be fun. I'm not your guy. Nobody knows I'm a mutant and I like the normal life. Thanks but no thanks." He said. Then he shoved past Ian, creating a spark of electricity. "Thank you for your time." Ian called out as he allowed himself to calm down. He used a few sparks to burn the file for the mutant who had turned him down as he left the campus. No sooner had he gotten in his vehicle when he received a call from Beth, "What's up?" He asked. "I know you told him to look out for me, but he hasn't been over four feet from me all day." She complained, "He waits outside the bathroom like a stalker and keeps trying my food before I can eat it." Ian chuckled slightly, "Alright, put him on the phone." There was a small break, then he heard his friend's voice. "All's clear dude, she's fine. I've even been checking her food and drinks for poison." "That's great," Ian replied, "But you need to give her a little bit of space." "I know, fragile baby. I've kept a minimum of four feet between me and her. That's a safe stopping distance if I'm going up to three miles-per-hour." "It's okay to back off Jaime. She's in one of the safest places on the planet. Take a breather, and just do some check-ins at regular intervals." "Alright, Bye bro." "See ya soon, Jaime." With that they mutually hung up. A few more hours down the road and he encountered his second stop. A small gas station in the middle of nowhere. "Are you mister Greene?" A weasely looking fellow replied from behind the counter, "Who wants to know?" "I'm putting together a team, a very special team." "Get lost punk, I got bigger things to deal with than some mutant thinking he'll be the next Wolverine." Ian just thanked him for his time and walked away. Three more days and twenty more stops and not a soul would give him more than the time of day. "What am I doing wrong?" He mused aloud.

The beast was back, it had been a few days since it had invaded his dreams. He readied himself, he was prepared this time. The beast roared and leaped into him, full of hate. It was the beast, correction, it was his beast. He tried to fight, he knew he should be able to defeat him. But he didn't, he couldn't. He wasn't himself anymore, he was less and less of himself. He wasn't the young scientist, trying to undo his mutation. He wasn't even the monster he was originally. He had begun as a man, then a beast, now a monster. What was the point in fighting, should he just surrender? It's deep, guttural roar challenged him, it dared him to give up. To lie down, to allow it to control him. To allow the monster to enslave the man.

Ian awoke despondent, it had been a week since he had left the institute. And not a single person had even considered joining his new team. Perhaps he was looking in the wrong places. "Alright, Aaron Ramón Garcias Juan-Pablo Estevez Angelo Banderas La Mesa Alfonsez, you're next." Ian pulled the van off the side off the road and headed into the next town. A therapy center, a fitting place to find man with the talents he had. "I'm looking for Mr. Alfonsez. Have you seen him?" "Down the hall, third door on your left." The secretary replied, with no attempt to hide her dissatisfaction at actually having to do her job. "Thank you." He replied with false courtesy. He walked into the third door on the right and came face to face with a middle aged, caucasian, man. "Can I help you?" He asked as he put on the calming, false smile that therapists had. "I'm looking for Mr. Alfonsez, but I must have the wrong room." "Nonsense! Ramón is my assistant, I'll call him in." The man rose from his chair and walked out of the back door of the room. He heard some very angry racial slurs being thrown from the hallway that conjoined all the rooms. After a few threats of being fired if he wasn't fast enough, because time is money. Then Aaron appeared, he was young, probably around nineteen. "Mr. Alfonsez? I'm here on behalf of Professor Charles Xavier. Can we go somewhere and talk?" "Umm, okay. I'll be done in a half an hour. Why does he want to see me?" He stammered out, speaking in broken English. "I can discuss it then, it's very private. Meet me at the fountain in the center of town." He said cryptically, hoping that it would at least keep him from threatening to stab him. As, unfortunately, the last one had. He walked out and went straight to the park, while he waited he was analyzing reports. There was a report of a mutant that he thought would be perfect. It was fast, really fast. And it was strong, strong enough to break trees in half. But the best part is that he was never seen, only occasionally a shadowy outline. With some training, he could be the perfect person for a stealth based team. "Who is this person?" He mused just as Aaron emerged. "I hear that you have business from Professor Xavier?" He asked tentatively. "In fact I do. You see, he has put me in charge of recruitment for a special team. It will run covertly, our, I mean the teams, job is to get information on potential threats and report back." Aaron looked quizzically at the youth, trying to determine exactly what he was being asked to do. "So I will be a spy? Like in the films?" "Pretty much. Only we won't have any cool gadgets." "I do not think so, you see I do not have any powers that would be useful. I just make people forget things." He admitted as he quickly became disheartened. "That would work perfectly. If the team get's spotted, you just make them forget they saw us. I mean, saw the team!" Ian corrected himself. His strategy had changed, instead of a seventeen-year-old coming up to adults and asking them to be lead by him on an X-Men style team. Now he was merely recruiting for the professor, it wouldn't come out until later that he was going to be leading that team. "I am only in this country because I need the money from this job. I am sorry, but I cannot. Perhaps you can find someone else, I am very sorry." As the Hispanic mutant walked away Ian was approached by another man. "Can I help you?" Ian asked, as he turned to great his fellow mutant. "I overheard you were putting a team together. I can help with that, if you're interested." Ian offered him a seat and readied himself to listen. "I can help with your team, if it's real or not." He said, "All you have to promise is that I'll get out of this town." "Who are you?" Ian asked, he noticed the shifty eyes and nervous sweat. "Name's Richard, I'm a technomorph. I just gotta get outta here, I can help ya if ya want my help." Ian stood and offered his hand, "Let's head to my van and we'll talk." They walked and talked, and talked and walked. By the time they got to the van, the mutant had a full file to call his own. "One last question." Ian stated as they prepared to get into the car, "How did you slip under the radar for nineteen years?" "It was actually fairly easy. Technomorphs like me can slip under the radar without hassle. All we have to do is not turn into or communicate with machines." They drove back to his place, loaded his things into the van and headed down the road. It was only seven-thirty so they still had some time to drive. "So, how many more people do we need?" The young technomorph asked, "I mean, we're only missing a few pieces for a dream team. Let me take it from here, and I can get us onto the same platform as The Avengers." "Enlighten me," Ian sneered, "Because one of the most powerful mutants, IN THE WORLD, asked me to formulate a perfect team. Not to mention he has PhDs in; genetic biophysics, psychology and anthropology. He also has an M.D. in psychology. I would bet he's a better judge of leadership quality than a dude who can turn into a cell phone." Richard faked a look of hurt and betrayal, "Painful!" Reverting to his normal self he replied, "I know you're wearing your big-boy pants for the first time. But just consider this: A leader, A tech guy, A brute, A backup that could fit all or any of three of those positions, and someone else. The someone else is mostly just for cannon fodder if things go downhill." Ian weighed the idea carefully, pondering as to it's intent. "What about: A leader, A tech, A brute, And two backups." "Can they be disposable?" "I have to be responsible for the well-being of everyone on the team. Physically, emotionally and psychologically; Telling people we need cannon fodder isn't the best option at the moment." Richard took this new development into consideration. He thought for a moment, ate some of his nachos, then spoke. "We have an accord!" A high-five later, they were pulling off the road and pulling on their pajamas.

This time for sure. He could do it this time, it had been so long since he had fed The Hunger. It had no new abilities, no new strategy. It was just it's rage, it's untamable, unrelenting rage. He stood strong, focused on what mattered most. He would do it this time, he would face his nightmare. He would face the monster within himself, and it would back down. He heard it, moving swiftly through the halls of his mind. He could feel it's presence, drawing closer. He could smell the rotting flesh, in betwixt it's teeth. He new what it wanted, it wanted power. He had the power, he could give it the power. He could give in. It was right there, he carried the needle with him at all times. Just in case of an emergency, of course. He turned from it, "NO! I will not do it again! I will not become what you want!" It roared, it could fell his weakness. Sense his failing will. The beast slowly lumbered to him, it's forked tongue flickered out as it gestured to the needle and precious liquid inside. "Never again." He commanded but as he did, he was bitten by the creature. It was venomous, he knew that, he had designed it for that. It could save him, the needle was right over there. He could reach out and grab it.

"Wake up!" Richard shook Ian, "You're drooling on my bag!" "Sorry man," Ian grumbled as he awoke. He rubbed his neck and got into the driver's seat. "Have you seen my bag?" "It's in the back, why?" Richard asked, eating some beef jerky. "No reason, just making sure I still had it." "Aight." They went down the road for just a few miles before stopping to eat. They discussed the team while they were stopped. "So five members may be hard to come by, judging by our experiences." "Right," The last week and a half they had nearly been shot, stabbed and mauled by an animorph. "I really just see that we need one more person and this team will be complete." Ian said as he pulled a large file from his bag and set it on the table. "Show me the money." Richard said as he slid the file over to himself. He began to look through it and he smiled. "This dude is the perfect team all wrapped into one! Where can we find him?" Ian shrugged at the question and leaned back into his chair. "He's been on the move, heading west." They downed the last of their bacon, paid the bill and got in the car. A radio broadcast warned drivers to stay off of the road, between mile markers forty-two and sixty-nine. "Dude, That's where-" Richard's mouth shut itself as Ian tried to listen. "The roads have been sealed off due to a forest fire. All vehicles have been evacuated, so we don't need to worry about any human casualties." The anchor said. "Keep calm, we can get out of here before the fire gets here." Ian said as he pulled back into the road. "Dude what's that?" They had only driven a few miles ahead when they spotted something yellow. Something very large and yellow. "Dude," Richard began as they drew closer he was about to speak when Ian cut him off, "That's a school bus!" They both nearly broke the doors off of the van, getting out. As soon as they did get out, they realized the situation. "Rich, Jaws of Life. Now!" The school bus was flipped on it's side, with the roof facing the rapidly oncoming flames. Richard nodded and his body began to grotesquely morph, arms melting back into the body. Legs becoming shorter and more straight, they resembled handles. A few more grotesque and nearly indescribable morphs later he was a fireman's tool. "Let's go!" Ian levitated Richard to the door and clambered onto the bus. "As soon as we get in, I need you to be something that can clear out the smoke." He picked up his teammate and pressed him to the door, clamping the rapidly-heating metal. He pulled with the all his might, it wasn't enough. He tried to pull harder but something shoved him off the bus. He saw a sooty outline and realized what was happening just as Rich hit the ground beside him. Whom quickly reverted to human form. The shadowy outline was human, or more accurately it was mutant. The mutant on the bus stabbed it's fingers into the edges of the door and ripped it off it's hinges. A deep, guttural, hardly human voice shouted out to them from the figure that materialized in front of them. "Get. Children. Out!" The figure turned to them as the flames reached the trees nearest the bus. Ian had been in this situation before, he felt the same surge of power. Everything went white for Ian. When his vision returned he was inside the bus, now tipped onto it's other side. Richard was a strange machine that Ian didn't recognize. He was sucking the smoke out of the bus and blowing it back outside. The mutant that had ripped the door off was crouched in the back of the bus. Ian looked to their savior, "Got a name?" He asked politely. He released what was in his hand and began to scoot towards the powerful mutant. Immediately he regretted his actions when the machine lost power. Ian grasped the power cable once more and felt his body's natural electricity stores funnel through the wires. The same, nightmarish, voice replied, "Reptile. I. Am. The. Reptile." It was as if he was struggling to get the words out. The eyes were not that of any human, or mammal for that matter. The slit eyes of a serpent were staring at him. He was wrapped in black cloth, every part of his body except a for a small area where his eyes were. The skin around his eyes was no longer skin, orangey-yellow scales adorned his face. In the place of the nose, two slits took it's place. "Are you injured?" Ian asked, deciding to get formalities out of the way. "Strong. Scales. Fast. Healing." The Reptile replied. "That's good." Ian replied, then he turned to the kids. "Is anyone injured?" He asked. The driver shook his head, symbolizing no. But the children were scared, very scared. "Don't worry, we're a special team. We'll get you out of here, just stay calm and patient." Ian sent out distress calls to every frequency. The temperature began to rise as flames enveloped the bus. "Rich, we need a new plan. I'll seal the leak, you revert." Ian used a the metal of a lunchbox to seal the crack as Richard reverted to his normal form. "You can do it nearly instantly?" Rich nodded silently, he was sweating profusely at this point. "Why the heck didn't you do it outside? We could've gotten these people out long ago!" "I can't do it when I'm stressed. If I'm calm it's easier." Ian thought for a second then came up with a plan. "Reptile, can you carry a large shield?" Reptile nodded, "Shield. Easy." Ian nodded, and with a countdown of three they began.

It was three days later, just outside of the large town from which the school bus had left. "I'm very sorry about your loss." Said an older, British man in a wheelchair. He himself was dealing with the loss of a friend when he sensed something. "Ian." He blurted out as wheeled over to the edge of the memorial service. He called everyone over as the three mutants, carrying scorched shields, lead and protected the third-graders that they had rescued off of the bus. The children ran to their families and Ian walked to Xavier. "You're late." Xavier stated. "I tried calling, but nobody would answer." "Did you remember to change your signals because you're in a different area?" "Possibly." Richard smacked him in the back of the head and Reptile let out a hiss. "And who are these fine gentlemen?" The Professor asked as he surveyed the other mutants. "Professor," Ian began as he opened his arms to gesture to the others. "Meet your team."

WOO-HOO! Got that chapter out! Special shout-out to my readers in Ireland and Scotland, That's my heritage. The culture and character of the people in those places inspire my own characters. I'd like to apologize to the few readers I haven't lost, I know I should've worked harder for the story. The next chapter is another, shorter chapter. It will be focusing on the lives of the mutants, and the one after that will be the team. And that's the pattern I hope to continue. So once again, thank you.

Thanks for Reading, I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
